<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't It Fun? by ratmonky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980559">Ain't It Fun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky'>ratmonky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, I was horny when I wrote this, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Somnophilia, Stabbing, Stalking, Strade likes to diddle pretty girls pass it on, Strade may be OOC, You're a tiddy streamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't have trusted someone from the internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist/Ren (Boyfriend to Death), Protagonist/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't It Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some things shouldn't be written but here I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The routine was the same as always. Get in front of a webcam, look cute, pretend to show interest in whatever you’re playing or the men in the chat say. I wasn’t good at it. I couldn’t earn anything that would help me pay my rent. Being a camgirl wasn’t as easy as everyone said it would be. After that ship sank, I tried becoming a streamer which also went to shit. Because of that, I decided this week would be my last time to get in front of a camera to entertain men online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Wednesday night was different though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While playing a horror RPG game, I got the notification on gaining a new subscriber named ‘KitsuneRen’. Talking in my usual bubbly tone I thanked the person who was willing to pay 10$ every month to me. “But I won’t be streaming anymore so I’ll take it as a donation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another notification bubble popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-KitsuneRen donated 1000$</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost dropped my controller when the notification showed up on my monitor.  My head felt dizzy from excitement. Had I read it wrong? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking the notification one more time, I was shocked to realize the amount was real. I closed my eyes and took my headphones off, pausing the game. This was the first time I have gotten paid anything more than 40$ in a month. I stumbled on my words, “I-I, thanks, Ren.” I laughed in disbelief, “That’s… That’s a lot of money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew how much the top streamer in my platform earned every day. I knew this guy could be one of those people who had a lot of money to waste on useless things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought nothing of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until that is when KitsuneRen donated fifteen thousand the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped, I could pay five months of my rent with their donations combined. “Thanks again, KitsuneRen.” I looked at my webcam with a smile, whoever this person was… they really wanted to talk to me on Friday, I guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every Friday I tend to make a special stream for one lucky fan, in simple words, a fan who paid me the most amount of money on that week of my streaming. It was a private chat where they could talk to me and ask me anything. I wasn’t planning on doing one of those private chats this week since this was going to be my last time with my viewers but it would be unfair to Ren, who donated this much money to me. To talk to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Friday, Ren donated the double amount of what he donated on Thursday night. My regular stream was full of comments saying that Ren was probably a desperate middle-aged man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to ignore reading comments and concentrate on the game I was playing, but that wasn’t possible for me either. I could only think about this mysterious person, Ren. I had to put him on a private chat tonight and talk to him since he donated over five thousand bucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending my streams were always as awkward as the first time, I used to wish my viewers a goodnight and told them I would see them later… But tonight was awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thanked them for watching me for the last three months and explained how I would be focusing on my studies after this week. I had to keep the speech short though since there was a person who paid me a godly amount of money to see me on a private stream. They could be a troll, someone who wanted to ask me to do something silly or something. I wouldn’t do anything I wasn’t comfortable with but I sadly had my doubts. If Ren were willing to pay me this much within only a week, they had to be interested in me in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be the end for tonight,” I beamed after closing the game, “Thanks again and take care, everyone!” I kept smiling and waving at the camera as I scouted the usernames and my subscribers, trying to find one specific person’s profile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart was beating like crazy, even though this wasn’t the first time I was going to have a private chat with a fan, I still felt nervous. This person had paid me a lot of money and hadn’t left even one comment on my streams. Their username would pop up in the middle of my streams and they’d donate money and watch my stream until I logged off. But nothing else. We had never interacted before. This would be the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only two days for me to try to guess their routine. Ren usually logged in at midnight and watched my stream until whichever hour I decided it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, my mouse wandered onto Ren’s profile picture. It’s a dark picture of a red fox. With a click on Ren’s profile, we’re alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gulped loudly but smiled through my nervousness. “Um,” I trailed off, “Hi!” I beamed, trying to ease the awkward silence in my room. “Thank you so much for your donations.” I fidgeted with my fingers over my chest, nervously biting my lip. I had to ask him if they wanted to have me sit on my usual setup or on my bed or if he wanted me to dance or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like me to do?” I asked meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment bubble popped up, as soon as I finished my question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen:  ‘Put your hair up into a ponytail.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I uncomfortably shifted on my chair. This wasn’t the first time I had someone asking me to do something with my appearance, I had a regular fan who often sent money to do private streams and made me wear maid costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know much about Ren though, I wanted to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you Ren?” I grabbed a hairbrush from my makeup desk behind the usual setup and started brushing my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘19’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was way too young to be able to pay me that much money. I stopped brushing my hair if he was using his parents' money, which could make me guilty of fraud. “How did you find over five thousand dollars to pay me if you’re only nineteen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be lying, I hoped he was lying about his age and that he was actually older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘I make films on the internet.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I asked him what kind of films he was making but he said he was just a content maker and I didn’t dig it further. He could be a Youtuber or a streamer like me.  I continued brushing my hair to put it up. “What’s a guy like you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard a ‘ding’ sound indicating another comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘You’re pretty.’ he commented and right after that came another one. ‘You’re gorgeous.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I blushed and looked away from the webcam when I finally put my hair up. “I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘So? You got any taboo kinks that you’d be afraid to admit to anyone else?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortified, I stumbled upon my words yet again. Everyone in my private streams asked weird questions and all seemed so perfectly normal but with this guy felt a little over the top, since he paid me five thousand dollars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘What kinda stuff do you watch to get off? I bet you like it violent. Right?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… I had to talk to Ren but someone making assumptions about me felt a little off. I was starting to get scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel comfortable talking about this kinda stuff,” I said. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘Where can I send you more money?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze, “What?” I stared at the camera for a second longer. “You don’t need to. I can talk to you until you’re bored of it or dance if you want to,” I informed. I didn’t want more money from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘It’s not enough, let me pay you. I want to meet you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that,” I nervously chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘We don’t need to meet up in private, I want to see you. We can go to a public place and have a tea or something. I’ll pay you 10K.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten thousand bucks to meet me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren seemed to have some extra dough to spare. Perhaps he was a little too much interested in me than he should have been. I could refuse but the money…Ten thousand dollars sounded like a dream come true. Yeah,  I had seen people get murdered by their internet stalkers on the news but it wasn’t as if Ren would try to do anything weird in public, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although I knew it was dangerous, the money was more than enough to make me consider doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” I blurted out without noticing, I couldn’t believe how much he was willing to pay to meet me. All I could think of was the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘You’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A goofy grin spread on my face upon reading his comment. “You think so?” I giggled, almost forgetting how much pressure I was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘Add me on messenger; RenRen/4576'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; KitsuneRen: ‘Text me when you want to meet.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Ren disconnected, leaving me dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the passing days, I was absent from my actual work, I gave an apology, telling my boss that I was having a hard time. Which wasn’t particularly a lie, I was trying to decide on whether or not meeting Ren. Ten thousand dollars only to meet me didn’t sound real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many other women on the same platform, prettier than me who’d meet Ren if they wanted. A small voice in my head kept yelling about it was a bad idea. It had to be a bad idea. Because it was too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My finger hovered over the messenger app. I had downloaded it just so I could talk to Ren. But I was still unsure of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should I really do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely an hour later I found myself creating an account on the app and adding Ren as a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> 14:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: Hey, it’s me! I thought about it and I’d like to meet you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 14:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: I have a couple of rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: I want to meet in a very public place. I won’t visit your place and I don’t want you to walk me home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: Hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: Cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: I‘m willing to meet anywhere you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18:55</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: I’ll pay for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:05</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: We could meet at The Braying Mule in Xtown?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: It’s close to where I live. I don’t know where you live but I can change the location of our date if you want to.</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>RenRen is online.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>19:06</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: Date? That’s cute. You’re so cute, thinking after me too… It makes me feel flattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 19:07</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: The bar is fine, when can you meet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a safe option to meet Ren on a weekend. I could meet him next week on Saturday since I had to study for my test next week. And I could use him as a nice stress relief once he paid me ten thousand bucks, I would be going home with my hands full of shopping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or just a couple of different fast food takeaways. I hadn’t eaten anything I have been craving for a while now. It would be nice to have a feast at home after a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: How does next week on saturday sounds? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: wear something cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: pink </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: pink will look good on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:22</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: OK! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: I’ll wear cute pink clothes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:30</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: at what time are we meeting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: How about 9PM?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RenRen signed off, and I returned to writing my essay on horror movie icons in the late eighties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird but it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn’t see Ren ever again after getting his money. I didn’t mind taking his money and ditching him forever. It wouldn’t be the first time I would be doing something like this. I had gone on too many dates in the past only so I could have something to eat that night. Ren wouldn’t be any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: you awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:18</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX: what’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren frequently texted me, every morning. Asking me if I was doing all right or if I needed more money but at night it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren paid me fifty dollars per hour if I roleplayed through text with him. I liked roleplaying, there was something to roleplaying which made it easier for anyone. I could be in my bed eating junk food and sexting Ren but he wouldn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the mystery of not knowing what the other person was doing, it could be only assuming and imagining if they were touching themselves or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I enjoyed texting Ren at night. He kept praising me at whatever I said or implied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: I missed you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: now that you stopped streaming, I miss seeing your pretty face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: we are going to meet tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: just hang on there (:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:21</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: send me a picture</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: I need to see your cute face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:22</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: I have to sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: like I said, we’ll meet tomorrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: goodnight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; XXX: see ya (;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03:25</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; RenRen: goodnight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a cold shower, check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on a yummy body lotion, check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing on my solid perfume on my pulse points, check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling on a deodorant, check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put on a cute dress before fixing my hair, everything I had on could be considered too much effort for a bar ‘date’ but I loved looking good. I always liked dressing up and going on dates, it was fun and I liked the compliments I got from others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be fun getting paid that much to meet Ren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren didn’t show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing ten o’clock yet he hadn’t shown up. I’ve been waiting for him for three hours and honestly, I didn’t know why I had waited this long. He hadn’t answered any of my texts for the last three hours either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably changed his mind. Or he saw how ridiculous I looked in my outfit and left before I noticed him. It was likely that he didn’t want to give ten thousand bucks to some girl on the internet. He could be a troll. Whatever the reason for his absence was, he wasn’t going to show up anytime soon or later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short words, I got stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here I was, sitting on a table with an empty glass of wine in front of me. I stared at the empty wine glass for way longer than I had intended. I had only ordered it because I couldn’t handle the way the barman was looking at me. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I got stood up. It was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way a girl dressed up in such out of place clothes and makeup would come into this old town bar. The jostling and laughing of the other patrons were starting to make me feel miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty late. I looked down at my phone and saw the time. No new texts from Ren or anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached for my bag, I had already paid for the wine so I could leave without needing to do a ‘walk of shame’ towards the counter. It was better this way nonetheless, I already had gotten a lot of money from Ren and it was more than enough to help me get through my bills plus my rent!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly I ran out of the backdoor. I could use a smoke after all of that. Reaching inside my bag, I took out an unopened bag of cigarettes. I had promised myself to stop smoking last month but I needed the nicotine tonight. From the beginning, I was stressed to meet Ren but him not showing up had given me this anxious feeling. I knew that I smoked just a little… it would get better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put the cigarette between my lips and realized that I hadn’t taken my lighter out of my bag. I sighed loudly. How stupid could I be? I probably was the most stupid person alive for coming here to meet a guy off the internet, someone who could be a potential killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled at that. As if a killer would agree on meeting me in an overcrowded bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t seem to find my lighter in my bag, it was irritating me more than it should have. You know what, maybe it was a sign that I shouldn’t smoke. Defeated, I let out another sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as I was about to put the cigarette between my lips away I came face to face with a lit lighter. I flinched back with a sharp gasp but managed to look at the man who was offering me to light my cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t heard him come out the backdoor, I hadn’t seen him around when I came out either. He had scared the shit out of me. But I still leaned in to let him light my cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After I thanked him, he smiled brightly. “You look down,” he said as he lit his own cigarette. “I saw you in the bar, you’ve been there for a while.” His tone didn’t match his words. He had a bright friendly smile and a fairly thick accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I said. After taking a long whiff of my cigarette I continued, “I got stood up by my date.” He was standing awfully close to me but I didn’t mind. He could be one of the overly-friendly drunk patrons and he didn’t look dangerous to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a drag.” He furrowed his brows and pouted. “He’s missing out y’know! You are gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate it.” I blushed furiously and looked away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he didn’t want me to look away from him, he held his hand out. “Name’s Strade. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First I looked at his hand and then to his face before I finally transferred my cigarette to my left hand to shake his hand. “Uh… um.” I stuttered but I managed to tell him my name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy,” he smiled and firmly grabbed my hand before he shook it gently. His hand was warm, I liked how lively he was. His cheerfulness was almost infectious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very familiar,” I said. He could be someone I had seen from my part-time job at the power tools store. He did look like an auto mechanic and smelled like one. The machine grease oil smell he had was something I was far too familiar with. Most of our customers were auto mechanics too, so it was very likely that he was a regular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” he laughed but he didn’t let my hand go. Strade straightened his back and stared me down. I don’t know why but he looked intimidating like that, I’d seen it in the documentaries when the predator taunted its prey with their size and build. For a moment, I felt scared of him because he looked taller and bigger than me. I was alone with this man in a dark alley of a bar, he could hurt me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mentally shook my head, I was being ridiculous. We were standing in the back alley of the most crowded bar in the town. I was overthinking this situation. It had been a while since I had gone out and I forgot how scared I could get whenever a man approached me. It wasn’t because I was scared of men but I was taught to be skeptical of men. I grew up hearing that men could hurt me, men could do whatever they wanted to me if they decided to. I was nothing but an object. But none of it was true. I could defend myself if I wanted to… Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Strade… my hand,” I muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go out a lot,” he said. “We might’ve met before.” Strade raised a brow and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand before letting it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” I nodded and decidedly took the last drag of my cigarette before stumping it on the brick wall. “I should go,” I forced a smile and clutched on my bag. “It was nice meeting you, Strade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade stumped his cigarette right on the side of the wall I was about to walk from. He let his cigarette fall on the ground but he kept his hand on the wall, blocking my way and trapping me between the dumpster, the wall and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can drive you home,” he offered cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing I wanted was a drunk man driving me home. I didn’t want him to learn where I lived either. We had just met and even if he was saying it to be polite, it felt like he was being pushy about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but my friend’s waiting for me,” I lied, pointing towards the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes followed my finger to look at where I was pointing. He chuckled and turned to look at me again. “I can walk you there. I wouldn’t want anything happening to a young woman like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I firmly refused with another forced smile. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” I said and patted lightly on his arm. “Thanks for your concern though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible liar,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was starting to panic. I tried to move away from Strade but he was too fast. I opened my mouth to scream but I was too stunned to do anything as his strong hands grabbed my shoulders and bashed me into the brick wall. His hand covered my mouth and he leaned in close to my ear. I could smell the ugly stench of sweat and machine oil coming from him. He nosed some of my hair out of my face and whispered into my ear. “Are you gonna come with me quietly or are you gonna make me work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way I could struggle or fight him when he was much stronger than me. He had to be crazy to try to do this right next to an overcrowded bar. I couldn’t take the chance to make him angry. I nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect for Ren.” Strade put his arm around me before I could even react to what he had said. He pulled zip ties out of his pocket and strapped my wrists together. I began to panic, how did he know about Ren?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whimpered and made a move to bolt into the other side of the alley but Strade backhanded me across my face. I hit the brick wall behind me and sobbed looking up at him. “Please,” I begged but he ignored me and threw me over his shoulder like a ragdoll instead. I struggled to free my hands but I only managed to make the zip ties cut into my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade walked towards an expensive looking car and opened the trunk. Without mercy, he threw me inside of the trunk like a sack of potatoes. I felt my head hit something and everything started to go black. I only saw that smile as he took my bag away before I closed my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard faint sounds of grunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tingling from between my legs started to hurt, my hips felt sore and my eyelids felt heavier than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grunting sounds were loud, they sounded like a dog… I tried to remember what had happened. I was… I was going to meet Ren tonight and I met someone else instead-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down, I’m trying to watch something here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to breathe hard as I felt the zip ties around my wrists. I managed to open my eyes but all I saw was the outline of what seemed to be a humongous cat on top of me. Or was it a dog? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it was grunting loudly in my face but it was hard for me to understand what was going on. With a pathetic attempt to move my legs, I only felt them being held down tightly. I blinked with a loud sob as the sudden realization of something thick and firm moving hastily inside me hit me hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop…” I whimpered and lifted my hands to push the creature away. “Please!” Tears started streaming down my face as a choked sob left my lips. I still couldn’t comprehend what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t real right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be real. I was just having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I yelled out the first name that came to my mind. “Strade, please! Help!” I let out another choked sob as the creature kept furiously fucking me like a literal animal in heat. My legs wouldn’t move, my body felt sore. I covered my face with my arms and cried loudly, begging for Strade to make it stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a pair of hands running down my hips before running back up on my chest and groping my tits. Sharp nails dug down on my skin, it hurt. I yelped in pain and started to scream-cry. I wanted it to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely ignoring my cries, the creature picked up a faster pace as I started squirming under it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… don’t cover your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands that were groping my tits grabbed my arms and pulled them down. Forcing me to look at my assaulter, a young boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling down at me, covered in sweat and scars. He wrapped his hands around the back of my knees and pushed my legs to my chest. “You look just like I’ve imagined,” he whispered and took a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to move my legs but his claw-like nails dug into my calves enough to draw blood. Wincing out of pain, I started struggling, there was no way I was going to let this man rape me as he pleased. Even if I was tied up I could fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to not move for a little while…” His gentle voice made my stomach churn. His hot breath tickled my face. I shook my head frantically and finally got my first good look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had animal-like ears. I didn’t know if they were some sort of costume or not but I wasn’t in the right situation to ask. He was looking at me with this intense look in his eyes. “You’re perfect,” he kept saying the same things over and over again. Then suddenly I felt his cock twitch inside of me. I winced and looked away from him as he exhaled loudly, continuing to fuck his spilled seed deep inside of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up soggy and sore. My body felt unbearably heavy and tired. I remembered what had happened but tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. I had to stay calm and stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, I was alone in the dark… for now. I lifted my head to look around and tried to understand where I was. It looked like I was in a strange house. I was in a foreign living room and everything looked normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to move my legs. They moved but I heard a soft clinking as I tried to move them under me to get up from the floor. I was face to face with a huge chain on the wall, from the wall to my ankle. I began to panic again when I reached to my ankle and hopelessly grasped at the metal rink around my ankle, not finding any way to take it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell have I gotten into?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up and felt how sticky between my legs was. I could even feel the leftover fluids leaking out from me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head to forget about it and realized that I was still wearing my dress from… yesterday or perhaps today? I didn’t know how long I had been here. My wrists were bleeding and they were still tied up. It hurt so much. I had never been in this much pain before and I couldn’t help but cry silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it the lights of the living room lit up, interrupting my thoughts and silent cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re finally awake!” Strade smiled and started walking towards me. I walked backward until my back hit the wall. “How are ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wrists hurt…” I managed with a choked whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I tie you too tight?” He leaned forward and grinned at me. “I just couldn’t help it! You look so good when you’re bleeding,” he chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was crazy. I had to stay calm but I just couldn’t focus on anything but how much pain I was in. Before I could beg him for my life, he threw an energy bar and a water bottle at me. The water bottle hit my head, I didn’t know if he targeted my head or not but he was smiling the same. I hadn’t even seen him holding these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my stomach churn. My wrists were still tied, I could neither open the water bottle or tore the energy bar’s wrapper like this. I looked up at Strade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he stared down at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding my wrists out to him I asked him politely to untie me. “I want to eat,” I told him slowly. I wasn’t sure if he understood me or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade pulled out a large hunting knife behind him and my fear came flooding back as I covered my face with my tied arms. I closed my eyes shut while pleading him to not hurt me but I felt him grab my arm and suddenly the pressure of the zip ties disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitantly opened my arms and looked at my now free hands and then up to Strade. He flashed a smile at me and put the knife back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly I reached for the energy bar. I held it up to my mouth and tore the packaging open with my teeth. I ate the bar quickly, I was hungry after all. But when it came to opening the water bottle, my hands wouldn’t stop shaking. I couldn’t even grasp the cap of the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade let out a sigh and kneeled in front of me, taking the water bottle away from me to open it. Instead of giving it back, he held it up to my mouth and I drank it with no complaints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a very good girl.” He lowered the bottle and started petting my head, carding his thick fingers through my hair. “Say, you never told me about your kinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stumbled on my words. Was he Ren? Had he been the one raping me- no. That boy was small and very short. Strade was a lot bigger than him. “Were you the one who paid me money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide grin spread across his face. “Technically yes. I’m the only one with the income in this house. Ren’s spineless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Ren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long story,” he twirled a strand of my hair around his thick finger and moved it up to his face, sniffing my hair. “So, tell me. Do you like getting choked during sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded excited. I didn’t want to excite him any further. I shook my head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like being restrained?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shook head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting slapped in the face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting pissed on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” he stared at me dreamily. “What about being stabbed? Does that excite you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice had come out louder than I wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know?” he asked, his hunting knife reappeared yet again. “Have you ever been stabbed before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear came rushing back, I was in a crazy kidnapper and his rapist friend’s house. I was chained to a wall. I was trapped, they could do whatever they wanted to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Strade,” I pleaded. “I’ll do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then answer my questions,” he spoke calmly, the wide grin on his face was still there. He was playing with me like a cat would play with a mouse before devouring it. He crawled closer to me, lifting his knife onto the air, ready to stab me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering his questions I asked my own, “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my hobby.” I shielded my face with my hands up in the air. Before I could process anything, his knife disappeared from my view. I made a small sound of relief, he had been playing with me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I looked up to Strade, I noticed his vicious smile. A cold yet warm and wet feeling spread across my chest. At first, I thought it was fear that made me sweat excessively but when I looked down, I saw his knife halfway inside of my tit over my clothing. The blood stain was growing larger yet I didn’t feel any pain. It felt weird. Something was off, it hadn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps because it was quick.</span>
  <span> Strade was quick, I corrected myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no…” I was mortified. “Strade,” I lifted my gaze up to him, my hand over his, trying to get the knife out. “Help me. I don’t wanna die. Please, I can’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My words didn’t seem to affect him. He was smiling while watching me bleed and his eyes sparkled with joy whenever I begged him to help me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always get so talkative before they bleed out,” Strade pulled the knife out and let out a laugh. He wiped his knife clean with the hem of my skirt. I fell backwards onto the mattress on the floor, painting it red with my own blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand pressed over the wound desperately to help ease the sharp pain and hopefully stop the bleeding as well. But I was weak. I couldn’t press hard enough to stop the flow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only person who could help me was smiling down at me as I squirmed in pain, bleeding furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of despair washed all over me and I blurted out, “I’ll do anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time what I said must have struck a chord because Strade’s smile disappeared. He furrowed his brows before talking. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared blankly at me. Then grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My ears started to ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you survive till the morning, I’ll treat your wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? Was he being serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have the energy to move and he expected me to survive a stabbing wound? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing grew louder as I felt Strade’s hand stroking my thigh gently. “Or you can do me a favor and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t let him finish. I nodded frantically, begging for him to just get on with it and treat me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re impatient,” he leaned forward. His hands ran up my hips and under the skirt of my dress, quickly flipping it over with a quick laugh. “I like it.” He grabbed me by the legs and pulled me underneath him roughly. I winced in pain but still kept my hand over my chest, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his knife again, shoving it under my dress and began to tear it apart, leaving my soft flesh untouched. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt the clothing completely loosen from around my hips, then my waist and lastly my shoulders. Once I was laying bare naked under him, Strade drank up my form. He looked mesmerized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed from the way he looked at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind started to drift as I looked into my reflection in Strade’s knife he held up in front of me, tits covered in blood, completely naked and scared shitless. I tilted my head, wiggling my ass to get in a more comfortable position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down the knife and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. His hand moved lower, caressing my neck and collarbones before stopping over my hand pressing down on my tit. He raised a brow and lifted his chin, quietly telling me to move my hand. Biting my lip, I reluctantly complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” he admired the wound, running his hand over it and playing with my blood. His other hand moved closer to caress my inner thigh. I chewed on my lip to try not to react in any way that would excite him further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like getting stabbed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question caught me off guard. I stared at him for a moment before answering. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” he protested. “I saw your face, you loved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His assumption made me particularly queasy. I gagged under him, shaking my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” he scoffed, dipping his thick fingers inside of the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes grew wide with terror as my body violently shook. I screamed at the feeling of his fingers under my skin. I used my entire strength to fight back and I had thought he was holding me down but he wasn’t. Strade’s other hand was busy unbuckling his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel him touching me. His finger inside my wound, poking it, forcing his finger deeper and licking my nipple with a goofy grin on his face. I opened my mouth to scream for help but he shut me up by suddenly kissing me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade pulled himself back and licked his lips before sliding his finger out of my wound. My pain left forgotten, I watched in horror as he started stroking his hard cock, smearing it with my blood. He was panting loudly, his face red with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind was moving at the speed of light while I waited for Strade’s next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at my legs and smirked. “I’d kill to see these covered in scars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked away from him but I still felt it when he shoved his blood covered cock inside me. Wincing at the pain, I closed my eyes shut. I had to stay quiet, I knew if I made any noise he’d be excited even more and do God knows what. But I couldn’t help a few cries and whimpers whenever he slammed his hips into mine. I could hear him grunting over me, definitely with that evil smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock hit all the good spots, my pussy was dripping wet. I felt ashamed by the way my body reacted but it wouldn’t matter in the end. I was doing this to stay alive, I reminded myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, who was I kidding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man kidnapped me and chained me to a wall. He was going to kill me sooner or later. I wasn’t brought here to live with him, I was here because… Because? (Why? I don’t know) Because of his hobby of killing people? Maybe he was a serial killer. Nevertheless, it wasn’t as if he was going to let me go. I could handle him fucking me, stick his fingers in my wound and cunt. Or down my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strade was a sick man with a horrible hobby. He could do whatever he wanted to me right now and there would be nobody to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I loved how vulnerable it made me feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of my shame and concerns suddenly flew away. It felt hot, my back arched and my hips started moving towards his. I was begging for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slammed over my throat, threatening to crush my windpipe with such low effort. “Look at me,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I saw was that smile on his face. Then the knife. “Enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hummed in delight, ignoring the feeling of my sanity dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with my response, his hand loosened around my neck and I felt him ramming into me harder than before. His knife replaced the place of his hand. A moan rose up from my throat and my walls clenched around his filthy cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head felt dizzy from the smell of blood and sweat mixing together. The taste of copper in my mouth made me gag. I would have moved my head but the threat of the knife digging into my skin or worse slicing my throat made me stay frozen still as Strade’s cock throbbed inside of my pulsating cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t notice my own fingers digging into my own wound. I was only half aware of it thanks to the merciless pounding I was receiving. Pain and fear were powerful aphrodisiacs. I hummed and shook underneath Strade from pleasure when he spilled his hot seed inside my unprotected pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped in shock when I realized the knife he was holding up to my throat had slashed my thighs. The wounds were deep, the gore made me wince but I couldn’t process any pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked so out of place, the blood and the gore, they looked nothing like what I had imagined inside. A shiver ran down my spine. I hadn’t even felt him cutting my thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sss…” I opened my mouth to speak but it came out as a hiss. My limbs felt heavier than usual. I couldn’t move as if I was on drugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this how death felt like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least I was going to die on a day where I looked cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard Strade talking but it was muffled, distant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all I heard. And I thought nothing more as my mind went blank. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate it if you left a comment and tell me what you think!<br/>I may continue this or leave it as a one-shot. It's all up to you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>